Tales of the Magma Bender
by the-non-judgemental-otaku
Summary: What if there was a subset of fire and earthbending called magma bending? What if there was only one person who can use this bending form? What happens when she meets up with two powerful firebenders while on her way to ba sing se? i suck at summarys
1. Enter Sayuri

**-Prologue-**  
>The sun was just rising over the horizon, signaling the start of another day for the city of Omashu. Sayuri, a fifteen year old girl who was a refugee of the war, was just waking up. Rubbing the sleep from her hazel-colored eyes and brushing a hand through her semi-long, sepia brown hair, Sayuri stumbled from the alley that she had used to sleep in. She felt that the sooner she got to Ba Sing Se, the sooner she could return to a somewhat normal life. Sayuri had been traveling to Ba Sing Se alone, it wasn't like anyone would want to travel with her anyways.<p>

Sayuri, who'd been on her own since her mother had died, found that living on her own was more relaxing than keeping other people around. It left less chance for the other travelers to call her a half-breed bitch. That was the main reason for the pilgramage to the earth kingdom capitol in the first place; to escape the name calling and get a fresh start. Where the other citizens would see just another orphaned child, not a fire-bender, earth-bender misfit who didn't belong anywhere.

* * *

><p>-Chapter 1-<br>Mid-morning in the city of Omashu was just like mid-morning in any other city. Men ran off to work, women did their shopping, and children played in the streets or practiced their bending techniques. Noone seemed to notice the teenage girl who just walked down the streets and kept to herself. Noone ever did, so she silently slipped out of the city walls; traveling to the next city before leaving that one as well.

The days Sayuri spent traveling were starting to take their toll on her. Days without food and nights without sleep were slowly draining her life away. One day, the traveling finally drained Sayuri of the last bit of energy that she had. Her legs gave out and and she fell to the hard, dirty, road; giving up on her life as she faded into a dark void that sat somewhere between the physical realm and the spiritual realm.

_***Sometime later***_  
>"Hey, are you alright, Young lady?" a voice called into the darkness. It was deep, and filled with concern.<p>

"Uncle, she's clearly still passed out. Just because she moved does not mean she's awake," another more aggitated voice, which was slightly less deeper than the first voice, spoke.  
>Sayuri's eyes opened slowly. Her eyelids felt as heavy as lead. She looked to her side weakly to see two men sitting beside a fire. One was fat and elderly looking with a grey beard and a receding hairline. The other looked to be about Sayuri's age -no more than a year older at the least- with black hair and a massive scar over the left side of his face. Sayuri could see that the two men were having a heated discussion, but she couldn't hear what it was that they were talking about.<p>

The elderly man looked over at Sayuri as she slowly sat up. Her muscles ached from the complete lack of nurishment that her body recieved.

"Hello, my name is Mushi and this is my nephew, lee" the old man greeted politely. "would you care for some tea?" Sayuri wasn't much one to drink tea, and was about to refuse the heated beverage but then thought about when the last time she'd had anything to drink -which was very recently- and ended up accepting the small cup that had been already poured for her.

"Thank you, sir, I'm Sayuri, by the way."

"You are welcome. May I ask you something, Young Lady?" The man asked curiously. Sayuri nodded as she sipped on the tea. "How did you end up collapsed in the middle of the road?"  
>"I was traveling to Ba Sing Se. I guess I must not have been feeling too well and i just collapsed." She smiled nervously at the two men while twirling a peice of her sepia colored hair around her fingers, hoping that they would buy her story.<p>

"Oh, that just so happens to be the place where my nephew and I were heading. Maybe you could travel with us." "That's okay, I would just be a burden to you both." Sayuri said humbly. She didn't want them to find out what she was. Sayuri was afraid that they would treat her differently once they found out.

"Oh that's nonsence," Mushi exclaimed, "Traveling with a young lady such as yourself, Sayuri, is never a burden."  
>"A-alright then," Sayuri said a little nervously, "I guess I'll travel with you guys then."<p>

"Would you like anything to eat, Sayuri?" Mushi asked. She went to decline but then her stomach growled loudly. "I will take that as a yes," and within the few minutes following the incedent Sayuri was given some food that had been cooking on the fire. She ate quickly, earning an odd look from Lee.

"What?" Sayuri asked innocently after she chewed and swallowed the food in her mouth.  
>"I've never seen a girl, eat as fast as you did." He stated bluntly.<p>

"Oh... sorry" Sayuri looked down at the ground as if it had just become more interesting than the conversation at hand. They sat in akward silence for a few minutes before Sayuri tried to start a new conversation. "So what did you and your uncle do before you guys decided to go to Ba Sign Se.?"  
>"We... er..." Lee tried to think of a lie to tell her. He couldn't think of anything to say no matter how hard he tried though. "We traveled..." He said after a while.<p>

"That's nice, I suppose" Sayuri commented. She didn't ask Lee any more about his past after that last question. She felt that there was something that he didn't want her to know about. Sayuri could respect that. After all, everyone's got secrets that they'd want to keep to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is my first story that I've ever written for A:TLA so please be nice if you decide to review. I dont own A:TLA only Sayuri. and one more thing incase any body is wondering : Sayuri's father was a member of the fire nation army and her mother was a normal earth kingdom woman who could earthbend. I know my logic makes no sense as to why her parents could love each other but here's the twist -if you can call it that-... they didnt! Sayuri's the product of her mother's rape.**


	2. The Dream

**A/N: just a little guide for reading this chapter:** **_Itallics _mean dreams. also i don't own avatar the only charcters in this chapter that belong to me are Yourich, Sabrina, and Sayuri. and thank you to DAve and Bob for reviewing. I hope this is long enough. :)**

* * *

><p>-Chapter two-<p>

Sayuri leaned against a tree lost in deep thought. Both Lee and Mushi had fallen asleep a few hours ago, saying that they would continue on the path to Ba Sing Se first thing in the morning. The stillness of the dark woods surrounding the three people was ominous. Not a sound could be heard. This left Sayuri in a state of restlessness. Resting a hand beneath her head, Sayuri's eyelids slowly slid shut.

_The house was quiet. It appeared as if noone was in the small structure. That was untill young woman, about twenty-four years old walked from one of the rooms. She was pretty with bight green eyes and sepia colored hair, but years of hard labor had given her premature wrinkles. A large scar covered her right shoulder, which had been given to about six years earlier. She had been working hard that day at the small tea shop at the edge of town. She tried her best to make enough money to keep food on the table for her young daughter and herself. _

_The woman, who'd just gotten home from the tea shop, set down her work bag by the house's small kitchen-like room and proceded to set the table for dinner. A small girl entered the room, running up to the woman and hugging her from behind._

_"Welcome home, Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed happily, "I missed you so much."_

_"Thank you, honey." The woman responded to her daughter. "Why don't you go get washed up for dinner while i finish setting the table."_

_The little girl nodded quickly and ran off. Her mother watched her go and then returned to her task. She had just finished with setting the tableware when another person walked in to the room. This person was bald on top and had a messy, grey beard which showed his old age. The woman looked up in surprise and soon bowed to him, showing the elder her respect. _

_"Elder Yourich, this is a plesant surprise," She said quickly as the old man grunted in response._

_"Yes it is, I suppose." Yourich agreed. "Sabrina, there is something that the other elders wish to speak with you about."_

_"What about?" Sabrina questioned although she already knew about what they wanted to talk about. _

_The elder gave Sabrina a look that said the topic of which the other elders wished to speak with her on was not good. "You should already know that even though your daughter was concieved through a crime, you still had a chance to abandone your baby."_

_"Yes and you know that I believed that abandoning my child makes me just as bad as the man who raped me. What does my decision have to do with what the elders want to speak with me about?"_

_"They want you to give up your daughter and-"_

_"Absolutley not, Elder Yourich" Sabrina cut the old man off, a look of disbelief in her narrowed, bright green eyes . "Please leave my home immediately."_

_"Sabrina if you'll just listen to-"_

_"I said leave. Now"_

_"You have no idea what you are doing, monster will be the end of you." Yourich warned as he glided out of the house, seething with anger and._

_'That insufferable old coot! He acts as if I'm the same little girl that watched the Fire Nation slaughter my family. Telling me what I should do with my child. Who in Koh's name does he think he is?' _

_Sabrina went back to setting the plates on the table when Sayuri entered the room again. The young girl seemed to be a little more downcast than she had before she went to wash up for supper._

_"Sayuri, darling? Is there something wrong?" Sabrina asked, slightly concerned._

_"Mommy, am I really a monster?" Sayuri asked sadly._

_"Sayuri Mei Yang, you are not a monster. Your just different from everyone else in this town, and don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Sabrina smiled and hugged the little girl before the two sat down to eat._

_Later, after the two had finished their meals and spent some quality time together, Sabrina put Sayuri to bed and was went to her room. Then, when all was quiet in the small house, a figure entered the house. While trying to stealthly break in to the building, he knocked a clay vase to the ground. Sabrina, who'd just fallen asleep, cautiously left the saftey of her room and was attacked by the intruder._

_The intruder was a foot or two taller than Sabrina, with dark skin, dark brown eyes, and a muscular build. He seemed to be looking for something or someone. When his beady eyes landed on the woman's small frame, he immeadiately rushed towards her with malicious intent. He grasped Sabrina by the hair, forcing her to look up into his dark eyes. _

_"Where is it," the man hissed, venom dripping of his every word. His question was met only by silence. "I will only ask one time, Harlot. Where is the child?"_

_Sabrina still refused to answer the question. Fed up with the young mother, the man punched her across the face; knocking her down to the ground. He got on top of her, placing his meaty hands around her throat. The man squeezed the life out of Sabrina as she struggled to breathe. She fought untill her last breath which ended when her neck snapped like a twig. _

_The man stood up, dusting himself off as he did. He turned around to find Sayuri watching from her bedroom door. A mix of fear, shock, and confusion playing in her hazel eyes. All those emotions turning to rage when Sayuri saw the smile that he was wearing. The man's arms lashed out to grab her._

Sayuri screamed as she leerched about on the ground. Her eyes snapped open when she felt an hand grasp her arm to keep her from moving. Sayuri's free arm came up and punched the person holding her down right in the face with a sickening crack, causing the person to release her; recoiling from the punch.

"Damn it, Sayuri, what the hell?" Lee yelled. He was holding his hands over his face as he tilted his head back.

"I'm so sorry, Lee!" Sayuri apologized quickly, "I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Yeah, well you did and i think you busted my nose," Lee retorted smartly.

"Don't worry, nephew," Mushi stated calmly while he extinguished the campfire so they could leave, "She didn't hit you that hard."

"Whatever let's just get going." Lee got on the ostrich-horse that he and his uncle had with them and pulled Sayuri up when she went to get on. Mushi climbed up behind Sayuri and they started on the off on the road ahead.

***Later that day***

The sun was high in the sky as Sayuri, Mushi, and Lee continued their voyage to Ba Sing Se. They had been traveling for hours with little to no sound except for Mushi moaning in agony from some type of previous injury. It was starting annoy both Lee and Sayuri.

"Maybe we should make camp," Lee suggested.

"No, please, don't stop just for me." Mushi responded and then started groaning dramatically.

Lee stopped the ostrich-horse and Mushi hopped off, followed by Sayuri and then Lee. Mushi sat down on a boulder with a sof grunt. Then, the ostrich horse sensed something approaching them. Lee and Sayuri got into fighting stances, while Mushi looked off into the general direction that the two teens were facing as he said: "What now?"

A man riding a strange looking animal stood infront of the three travelers. Four others joined him shortly after.

"Colonel Mongke," Mushi smiled as he placed a hand on the shoulder of his nephew and Sayuri, "What a pleasent surprise."

"If you're surprised we're here then The Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." Mongke retorted smartly. He and his cohorts were getting ready to attack the trio of travelers.

"You know these guys?" Lee and Sayuri asked.

"Sure, Colonel Mongke and The Rough Rhinos are legendary," Mushi answered. "Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

Sayuri laughed inwardly. The five men infront of her didn't really look like singers.

"We're not here to give a concert!" Mongke exclaimed, "We're here to apprehend fugitives, and their little girlfriends too."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sayuri yelled. If Mushi hadn't still had a hold of her shoulder, Sayuri would've attacked the colonel for that comment. 'Seriously can't a girl travel with a guy anymore and not have anybody thing she was romantically linked with him. For crying out loud, I only met the two of them last night!' Sayuri eas distracted by her thoughts shen she heard Mushi begin to speak up.

"Would you like some tea first?" He said, a sly smile forming on his features, "I'd love some. How 'bout you, Kachi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?"

The man Mushi was talking to didn't say a word.

"Enough stalling," Mongke was getting fed up with the talking, "Round 'em up!"

The other men followed the orders as one threw a ball connected to a chain at Mushi. He kicked it away with ease and the chain wrapped around the legs of one of the other men's komodo- rhino. Mushi had some flaming arrows shot at him but he dodged to with ease as well. He rolled over to one of the rhinos and gave it a smack on the rear which sent it running off at full speed, dragging the man who'd handled the ball and chain with it.

Next the man who had the bow and arrows shot a few of then towards Sayuri and Lee. Lee was able to block a few but he missed the second set that came flying toward him.

"Lee, watch out!" Sayuri yelled as she sent out a small wave of magma over his head, successfully taking out the second and third rounds that the man had shot at them. He sent a small blast of fire and severed the bow string before the arrow specialist could shoot more arrows.

'A firebender!' Sayuri's eyes widened in shock.

While she was distracted, Colonel Mongke sent small shots of fire at Sauyri. Mushi stepped infront of her and deflected the shots and Lee snuck up behind Mongke. He attacked the Colonel with a kick that sent Mongke clear across the clearing.

Mushi took the opportunity to grab their ostrich-horse, pull Sayuri and Lee onto it as he passed them, and they hurried of away from the Rough Rhinos, one of which was pursuing them. The last member of the Rough Rhinos threw a bomb infront of their ostrich-horse in a last ditch effort to capture them but it missed and Sayuri, Lee, and Mushi road away from the scene.

It's nice to see old freinds," Mushi chuckled, watching the plume of smoke that the bomb left behind grow smaller.

"Too bad you don't have any friends that don't want to attack you." Lee scowled.

"Hmm...old friends that don't want to attack me," The old man mused as he got and idea.

***A few hours later***

Sayuri, Lee, and Mushi had gotten far enough away from the Rough Rhinos that they felt safe enough to take a break. While Mushi was brewing some tea and Lee was attempting to sleep, Sayuri was pacing back and forth like a mad woman.

"Sayuri, why don't you sit down and have some nice, relaxing, jasmine tea and we'll talk," Mushi offered her a cup as she sat down on the other side of the fire. She took it as sipped the hot tea slowly.

"What was that all about back there?" Sayuri asked. She wasn't necessarily asking about the Rough Rhinos in particular but more about them, or at least Lee, being firebenders. "Is your name really even Mushi?"

Mushi sighed at the question. "If you really want to know... no it's not Mushi."

"Why did you lie?" Sayuri felt a little betrayed by the kind old man.

"Because if you really knew who we are, you would turn us in." This time Lee answered.

Sayuri sighed exasperatedly, glaring at Lee. "You honestly think I would do that to two people who I practically owe my life to?"

Lee shrugged. "I know that people will do anything for money."

"Well I'm not like that. So I want to know what it is that the both of you aren't telling me." Sayuri spoke, a dark emotion pooling in her hazel eyes.

"Very well, Sayuri. You deserve to know about the people that you're traveling with." Mushi stated as he poured himself another cup of tea.


	3. Split

**A/N: So hey guys... sorry it took so long to update this story. School's been kinda rough and it doesnt help that my Sayuri muse is on holiday right now... any ways I don't own anything except Sayuri and her family. **

* * *

><p>- Chapter 3-<p>

"So let me get this straight," Sayuri spoke after Mushi, who'd just introduced himself as General Iroh of the Fire Nation, had finished his explanation, "you two are firebenders from the fire nation, who are looking for a new lease on life by going to Ba Sing Se, right?" Iroh nodded and waited for her to continue. "And you," Sayuri pointed to the young man sitting next to her who'd she learned was named Zuko instead of Lee. "are the crowned prince who was banished from the nation and sent off to capture the Avatar."

"You're correct, young lady." Iroh smiled politely. The old man handed her another cup of tea.

"And what about you?" Zuko sneered at Sayuri. "What's your story?"

Sayuri looked down at the ground, her bright hazel eyes became downcast. "I don't really have a story. I was six years old when my mom died, I ran away from my village and never looked back. I've been traveling around ever since; just looking for a place where I'd fit in."

Zuko scoffed at her. "What could make you such an outcast. What could such an innocent little earth kingdom girl like you ever have done wrong so that you have to run away from your home."

"Well if you really want to know so badly," Sayuri snapped, "the thing that makes me such an outcast is that my mother was an earthbender and my father, a firebender. I'm a freak, a half breed, and a monster!" she yelled, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "But I guess being a pure blooded firebender and all, you wouldn't know about what it's like to be treated like you're worth less than dirt just because of who your parents are."

Sayuri stormed off away from the two firebenders. She wasn't about to let either of them see her cry. She would not, could not let them have the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Zuko, you need to apologize to her." Iroh said as soon as Sayuri had disappeared from his sight.

"Why do I have to apologize, Uncle? I just asked her a question." Zuko asked. Iroh gave him a glare. "Fine... I'll go," the scarred prince grumbled, walking in the same direction that Sayuri had disappeared down only moments before.

He found her sitting on the ground with her back against a giant tree. Sayuri's cheeks were tear stained. When she finally noticed Zuko standing next to her, Sayuri got up and moved away.

"What?" she started bitterly, "You didn't get enough of making me feel bad about myself?"

"That's not what I meant to do, and that's not why I followed you, Sayuri." Zuko responded darkly.

"Then what did you want?"

"I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't think you would react that way."

"Of course you didn't..." Sayuri grumbled sourly.

"Look, the way I see it, you, uncle, and I still have to get to Ba Sing Se. Once we get there, you can go on your merry little way and we can forget that this ever even happen."

"So?" Sayuri said, not really getting the meaning behind his words.

"What I'm trying to say is just travel with us untill we reach the city. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. But, if you betray us I will hunt you down." The banished prince's tone was dark and deadly. "The choice is your's to make, Sayuri, choose wisely."

Zuko, having said all that he was going to say, turned away from Sayuri and made his was back to camp. He left Sayuri to sit out in the forest-like scenery and compose herself.

A small while later, Sayuri rejoined Iroh and Zuko. She noticed that they were packing up camp, probably getting ready to head off for Ba Sing Se again.

"So, you guys are leaving?" She asked stiffly.

"You're not coming with us?" Iroh asked curiously.

"No. Thank you for the tea. It was delicious," Sayuri responded somberly.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what my nephew said to you does it?" The old general questioned.

Sayuri shook her head and picked up her bag. "Thank you for helping me, General Iroh. I hope you and your nephew make it to Ba Sing Se safely." Sayuri bowed politely to the old man and walked away from the camp. She was back to traveling by herself once again.

A few hours of silence later, and Sayuri had made her way to the edge of what seemed to be a desert. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a beautiful glow over the desert's sandy dunes. Resting at that time seemed like a good idea, but Sayuri wanted to be across the desert by time the morining sun rose. She knew that somewhere amongst the sandy dunes of this beautiful wasteland was a small town that she could gather more supplies in.

Trudging her body forward, Sayuri steadily traversed through the sand untill the moon had risen high over her head. The nighttime air was cool on her skin, that was now soaked with sweat. By the time she'd managed to get any where near the town she was looking for, the sun had risen above the horizen.

'Thank the spirits, now I'm sure I'm going the right way.' She thought to herself. Sayuri traveled over the rest of the sand and entered the town. She scoped out her surroundings and found a place where she could get some direction; a bar. As she entered the structure and took a seat at one of the tables, Sayuri noticed an elderly gentle man sitting alone at a table with a pai sho mat set up infront of him. Presuming that the old man was alone, Sayuri rose from her seat and joined him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked the old man. He shook his head and motioned for her to sit down across from him.

"Do you play pai sho, Young lady?" He asked amicably.

"Yes I do," Sayuri replied, gingerly taking one of the playing peices in her hand and set it down, "but its been a while since I last played."

"Not much time to play anymore with the war that's going on now is there?"

"You... could say that again," Sayuri set down her last piece and the man did as well. As he surveyed the board, his eyes widened in confusion.

"You are a member of the White Lotus?" He stared at Sayuri in awe.

"White Lotus? What do you mean?" Sayuri wondered as the man began cleaning up his side of the board. "My mother taught me how to play and when she would end our games, that shape was the formation that the peices would make."

"Your mother must've been a member," The old man thought aloud. "Was your mother, by chance, Sabrina Yang?"

Sayuri nodded, not wishing to talk about her mother anymore.

The old man went silent for a few minutes. He stood up and motioned for Sayuri to follow him out of the bar. She followed him to what seemed to be a flower shop. They went up to an old, wooden door and the man knocked on it.

Another pair of eyes appeared from behind the door.

"Who's there?" a voice boomed as a small chunk of wood was slid away from the door and a pair of beady eyes drilled into the two people standing infront of the door.

"A young lady who seeks guidance," the old man spoke mildly. Apparently, those words were all that the old man needed to say for the guard to open the old wooden door. As the door swung open and Sayuri stepped forward, her senses were met with new sensations that she'd never experienced before.

The room that Sayuri entered was decorated with many different flowers that gave off exotic smells and were oddly colors. In the center of the room was a large table surrounded by at least twelve chairs. Residing in one of the chairs was an man who looked older than time itself. The decrepit man motioned for Sayuri to sit across from him. Sayuri had a feeling that she'd met the man before as her bright hazel eyes bore holes into his cascade blue eyes.

" You look more and more like your mother everyday, Sayuri." the old man's voice was barely above a whisper. "I sumize that you wish to head to Ba Sing Se?"

"I do," was the reply from brown haired teenager. "but I have no idea how I would get there. The only way I know how to do it is by boat, but I need a passport to even get tickets! And how do you know my name?"

"As a member of the Order of the White Lotus," The old man began to wrasp, "You always have a way of getting to where you need to go. Your mother made sure that you would be well taken care of once you found your way to us."

"But you still didn't answer my question about how you knew who I was," Sayuri complained.

"I do not have the time to explain this concept to you, Sayuri Yang. You must leave now, there is a boat headed to the Earth Kingdom Capital. If you hurry, you should be abled to catch it." The old man spoke as he handed a small envelop with Sayuri's passport tucked away within it.

With a small nod, Sayuri was off to the docks that held the ships that were headed to Ba Sing Se. She traversed through the desert once again, this time; Sayuri had a goal in her mind: To reach the docks and finally end this long voyage.


	4. Ba Sing Se's not that far away

hey guys i'm back with a new chapter. sorry its so short . Disclamer:**I do not own Avatar only Sayuri.**

* * *

><p>- Chapter 4 -<p>

The docks of the ship that was headed to Ba Sing Se were nothing short of crowded. Everyone was clumped together as if they were a bunch of penguin-otters. Every one of them was shuffling around, trying to get aboard the ship and as far away from the war as possible. Sayuri was almost trampled twice and stepped on multiple times. Each time though, Sayuri just ignored them and tried to board the ship.

'What in Koh's name has gotten into these people?' Sayuri thought to herself. 'I mean, I know these people want to get away, but do they really need to be so violent?'

There was more pushing and shoving as peope made their way toward the ship that practically guaranteed freedom from the oppression of the firebenders. Wasn't that her reason too, or was Sayuri just running away from the people in her past?

The dark-haired girl just sighed and made her way onto the ferry. As she boarded the boat, Sayuri looked behind her and noticed the oddly dressed women who were weaving throughout the crowd. After deciding not to worry about them, Sayuri began to stare aimlessly at the water, not caring to notice the lerching of the ship as it began to move. Sayuri began to think about what she would do when she reached the city. Maybe she could land a job at a tea shop get a nice place to live; have a normal life for once.

'Fat chance, ' Sayuri chided herself, 'I'll slip up and someone will find out.' Sayuri was so entranced in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that the day light had now turned to night and a man was now walking up behind her.

"Hey there, lil' lady," the man crooned, "how's about *hic* you 'n i go some place nobody can see us and-"

"No," Sayuri spoke coldly to the man who appeared to be as drunk as a skunk, "I'm too young for you, drunkie so why don't you go find another hook-up. Maybe you'll get lucky."

"Aww c'mon, girlie." the drunk man wrasped, his breath reeked worse than a week-old dead possum, "I promise i'll be *hic* gentle with you."

"Does being drunk make you deaf?" Sayuri turned around and smacked the man clean arcoss the face. "I said 'no' not 'check back in five seconds'!"

"Why you lil'," the man grabbed a hold of Sayuri's shoulders and began to shake her violently. "I'll teach you not to disrespect me!"

The brown-haired girl felt herself being dragged off to another part of the ship when she heared a familiar voice ringing through her ears.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone." the voice said, every one of its words had poison behind them.

Sayuri looked in the direction of the voice. It was that firebender boy she met a few days ago, Zuko. Sayuri had never been so happy to see a firebender before.

"What's it to you anyway, pal?" the drunk man said "She's not your girl, is she.

Zuko looked at him thoughtfuly for a minute, "Yeah, actually she is. Now let her go."

"You're lucky to score a peice of ass that nice, buddy." the man pushed Sayuri right into the scarred firebender and laughed loudly. "You might wanna keep an eye on this one. I know alot of guys who'd like to wreck that chick. "

Zuko rolled his eyes as the drunk man lumbered back to the bar.

"What the hell was that about?" Sayuri asked frantically.

"I was stopping you from being that guy's one-night-stand," Zuko smirked subtlely, "I mean, unless that was your goal."

Sayuri punched the exhiled prince in the arm.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass to deal with?" the dark-haired teen asked.

"Because that's just who I am." was the sarcastic reply, making Sayuri roll her hazel eyes in contempt.

"Whatever. Anyways how'd you guys make it to the ship so fast?"

Zuko didn't answer that, instead her latched his hand to Sayuri's wrist and dragged her off to a less crowed part of the ship where Iroh was chatting with some other refugees. The two teens sat down across from the old man. The old general gave the two a look of pleasent surprise as he turned to face them.

"Well hello, Sayuri," Iroh greeted happily, "What a coinsidence see you on the same ferry."

"Yes, it is," Sayuri smiled.

The old general and the dark-haired girl began a long conversation on the topic of what they had planned on doing once they reached the city until the ship crew called for lights out. Sayuri curled up against a wall, just resting for now. She wasn't really all that tired seeing as her body was used to pulling all-nighters as she traveled around the earth kingdom. That's when the hazel-eyed girl heard the shuffling of someone around her. She looked around but all Sayuri could see was a lithe frame tip-toeing and weaving through the crowd of sleeping bodies. The teenaged girl couldn't help but follow the suspicious figure.

Even though the ship was completely dark (even the moon was hiding behind the clouds), Sayuri could still tell that she was getting closer to the figure that was acting so sneaky. She was so close now that one loud breath was all the figure needed to detect her, which wouldn't be good for Sayuri if the person attacked her. Just then, the moon managed to make a reappearance in the sky; giving the hazel-eyed teen a chance to see who it was that was sneaking around on the ship. When she did, Sayuri let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Zuko? What are you doing out here?" The sepia-haired teen asked in a harsh whisper, trying not to be caught by any of the ship's crewmembers.

"None of your business," the Fire Nation prince snapped back in the same type of voice as Sayuri . "Why are you following me anyways?"

Sayuri thought for a few seconds, trying to find a plausible explaination. Afther coming up with nothing, she simply stated: "Curiosity killed the cat."

"Whatever," was Zuko's simple reply as he noticed that someone was coming in their general direction. There was literaly no where to hide except a medium sized space between the ship and a crate. Zuko figured that if they'd got caught there'd be trouble so he pulled Sayuri into the space and told her to stay quiet.

Sayuri must've been as red, if not a little more brighter, than a tomatoe. Here she was, trapped in a small place, pressed up against Zuko and forced to keep quiet. This was embarrasing in a way but oddly enough, the dark-haired girl felt comfortable being pressed up to him in this manner.

The person with the light soon passed the teenagers without noticing them. The young magmabender metally let out a sigh and wiggled out from the small confinement. Unfortunately, just when Sayuri thought they were safe from being caught, she noticed a trio of kids; none of which could have been younger than their early-teens. The leader of the group- a young man who had messy brown hair and a black eyes- squinted in the darkness at Sayuri.

"Hey, Lee," the boy began, "who's the chick? I thought that you weren't bringing anybody with you."

"She's no one." Zuko replied coldly, "She was just leaving."

Sayuri shot the banished prince an angry glare, defiance pooled in her darkend hazel orbs. The boy chuckled quietly upon seeing this.

"She doesn't have to go," he spoke as his dark eyes scanned over Sayuri, " besides we could use an extra set of hands for this." The boy flashed Sayuri a smile and held out his hand. "I'm Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee, and Longshot."

Sayuri shook Jet's hand. "I'm Sayuri," she said back with a smile of her own. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you guys think? I need reviews to know if im doing this right or what you guys want to see as far as pairings go... So if you could give me your opinion on the story so far that would be great and very much appreciated.<strong>


	5. Freedom Fighters

**Finaly! done with this! This was long overdue and i'm sorry for not getting this chapter done earlier. but stuff happens so what can you do? anyways Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or its characters but I own the OCs. R&R please.**

* * *

><p>-chapter 5-<p>

"So, Jet, what is it that you are planning on doing?" Sayuri asked nervously, noticing the two swords that Jet had in his possesion.

"We're gonna raid the kitchen," Jet said, "the captian's been keeping all the good food for himself and serving the passangers slop."

"But what happens if we get caught?" Sayuri asked the dark haired boy.

Jet shrugged off the question. He turned to Smellerbee and Longshot.

"Alright, here's the plan," Jet said to Smellerbee, "You and Longshot will stand gaurd. Lee, Sayuri, and I will go into the kitchen and get the food."

Longshot nodded at his comrade. However, the boy did not say anything back to Jet or Smellerbee. The pair of lone freedom fighters made their way off to act as lookouts while Jet, Lee, and Sayuri made their way to the kitchen.

Upon finding the kitchen, Jet used his swords to open the locked doors. The three teens moved into the kitchen quickly, packing up the plates of food that sat on the counter tops and stuffing them into bags. They did this for what seemed like the whole night untill they had gathered enough food to feed all fo the passengers on the ship. When Jet felt that they had aquired enough food, he told Sayuri and Lee that it was time go.

Sayuri was glad. She didn't want to risk getting caught by a member of the ship's crew. That just wasn't in her plans for tonight, so she hoisted her bag of food and followed the freedom fighter away from the kitchen. As Jet led Sayuri and Zuko over to a balcony-type platform, Longshot shot an arrow with a rope attached to it at the balcony.

"Would you like me to give you a lift down, Sayuri?" Jet asked, his tan hand outstretched toward the sepia-brown-haired girl.

"Sure," Sayuri replied as she took his hand in hers and the two slid down the rope fairly quickly. Jet had just put his swords away as Zuko came slidding down the rope. He appeared to have two broadswords in his possesion.

'Since when did he get those?' Sayuri asked herself. Surely she hadn't only just noticed them. Sayuri left the question of the broadswords to sit in her mind until she could afford to spend time toiling over it. There was still work to be done if they were going to sneak back into the passenger area of the ship without being spotted. Luckly enough for the little group of teenagers, all those years that Sayuri had spent traveling around the Earth Kingdom had given her a set of eyes that were able to see in both nighttime and daytime light, allowing Sayuri the ability to see faint lights from a far off distance. A skill that was about to come in handy.

A small light was making it's way toward the group of five. They all were able to find some place to hide... except Sayuri that is. She only had enough time to hide the sack of food in a small crack when a guard called out to her.

"Hey, little girl," he said, his voice was squeaky and high-pitched.

Sayuri only put on an innocent face and told him that she'd been looking for the bathroom and she'd simply gotten lost on her way back to the passenger area. Asking for his help in locating the area, Sayuri nearly smiled when the guard didn't ask her anymore questions as to why she was wandering about the ship.

Once the guard had escorted the dark-haired girl back to where the other passengers where, the guard left to finish the rest of his patrol. About fifteen minutes later, Jet, Zuko, Smellerbee, and Longshot made their way into the area.

"Sorry about letting you get caught like that, Sayuri," Jet said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "but thanks to you, we were able to get the food back without interference."

"Don't worry about it," Sayuri told him, a small smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. "How about I help you pass out the food?"

"Nah, it's ok," Jet said, waving her offer away, "You can just go back to the group you were sitting with earlier."

Sayuri nodded and walked away. She settled down against a wall and tried to fall back to sleep. It didn't work though. Anything that the young magmabender tried to get herself to sleep failed epically. Her mind being to overactive at the time to do anything rest related.

"You look like you have something that is troubling you, Sayuri," Iroh's voice boomed cheerily. She noticed that he had a bowl of food in front of him, "Would you like something to drink?"

Sayuri sat up and stared at the old man who was holding out a cup. Taking the cup from the old firebender, Sayuri thanked him and drank it.

By now, most of the other passengers had been awoken and were now recieving bowls of food from the freedom fighters. Sayuri felt someone staring at her and looked around, her eyes meeting for a moment with Jet's and then turning away suddenly. She didn't feel like herself now that she knew he was watching her. The dark-haired girl feared that she may be falling for him.

"Hey, Sayuri," the voice of Smellerbee called out. "here, this is your bowl."

"Oh, thanks," Sayuri said, "If you're done passing out the food, maybe you could sit with us."

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer." was the reply from the freedom fighter.

It wasn't long until all the food bowls were passed out and the rest of the passengers were awake on the ship eating. Jet, and the others had eventually joined Sayuri, Iroh and Smellerbee in the group.

*** A few days later***

Sayuri had just finished up her shift at the local daycare center when she decided to stop at a tea shop for something to drink.

'It seems like its been forever since I've been to a tea shop,' the brunette thought to herself as she strolled down the street. When Sayuri reached the street that led to shop, a fight broke out of the building. The shop patrons looked on in horror as two boys with swords started swinging at each other. As Sayuri got closer to the crowd that was starting gather around the boys, she realized that she new the both of them from the ferry ride to Ba Sing Se. It was Jet and Zuko that were fighting.

'I can't go anywhere in this stupid city, without running into either of those boys!' Sayuri mentally sighed as she pushed her way through the crowd. As the brunette got to the fornt of the crowd though, two agents of the Dai Li had stepped forth and stopped the fighting. They managed to subdue Jet and were in the process of dragging him off to who-knew-where. Jet didn't go quietly however, as he was screaming at the top of his lungs about firebenders. After the Dai Li took Jet away, things began to go back to normal and Sayuri entered the tea shop.

"What are _you _doing here?" She heard Zuko ask her as he stood by the table.

"I just wanted some tea," Sayuri said smartly, "And I can go wherever I so please. This is a free city after all."

"Yeah, sure." The scarred firebender grumbled sourly, "What do you want?"

"Ginseng tea would be nice, please." Sayuri asked politely.

Zuko took her order and went around to the other tables. As Sayuri was waiting for her tea, she began to delicately trace designs on the wooden table with her fingers. By the time the female magma bender noticed her tea beside her, she was the only customer in the shop.

"So what's wrong? Didn't like the tea?" Zuko asked as he stood next to her.

"Oh no, that's not it. The tea is delicious. I just kinda zoned out."

"Oh, okay then," The firebender started, "Could you hurry up? I would like to go home sometime tonite, if you don't mind."

"Well that's kinda rude don't you think?" Sayuri pouted.

"Don't act like a child," Zuko scolded her, "you're a teenager aren't you?" Sayuri nodded, "Then act like one."

"Who're you? My father?" Sayuri asked pointedly as she drank the last of her tea.

Sayuri got up from the table and headed toward the cash register.

"So I saw your fight with Jet earlier," Sayuri said as she paid her bill.

"You did?" Zuko asked, not looking up from the register.

"Yep," Sayuri said, "You're pretty skilled with swords, aren't you?" the firebender nodded, "Maybe you could give me a few pointers one day."

"Maybe," Zuko said as he handed Sayuri her change. "But don't hold your breath. I don't have alot of free-time lately."

"Alright then," Sayuri smiled as she left.

XXX

"So, Sayuri," Lea said as she watched two toddlers playing with a set of builing blocks. "A little birdie told me that you were chatting with that waiter boy at the tea shop a few blocks from here."

"Yeah, Lea. What's your point. We're just friends, nothing more." Sayuri said.

"My point is that he's cute. You should date him." Lea said.

"Sorry, but I don't think he's the right one for me." Sayuri chuckled, "And besides that, i don't think that he's interested in me. There are girls that are tons more prettier than I am."

"But if you don't take a chance, you'll never know if he was the right one!" Lea exlaimed loudly.

"Okay fine," Sayuri sighed. I'll go back to the shop tonite, okay?"

"You have to tell me how it goes, okay?

"Sure thing, Lea."


	6. Memories

**a/n: short chapter is short. too much stuff to do, so little time to do it in. Atla belongs to Brike and Sayuri belongs to me... R&R if you would be so kind as it would be very helpful.**

* * *

><p>-chapter 6-<p>

After her long day at the daycare, Sayuri rushed back to her apartment. She was deadbeat-tired, to say the least. The magmabender was glad that she was off tomorrow. As Sayuri lay on her bed, beginning to fall asleep, there was a knock on her door.

Groaning in annoyance, Sayuri drug herself from the bed to answer the door. To her surprise, the person who's knocked on the door was one of the freedom fighters, Smellerbee.

"Hey Smellerbee, what's up?" Sayuri asked casually.

"Not much, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I would stop by and say hello," the freedom fighter responded.

"Oh, well do you want to come in? I could get you something to eat." the female bender offered.

"Sure, thanks." Smellerbee said as she walked into the small apartment.

The two women chatted while Sayuri got some jerky from one of her cupboards. She put the dried-out meat on a plate and handed it to the freedom fighter.

"Wow, this is some pretty good jerky, Sayuri," Smellerbee said as she took a bite out of the meat. "When did you learn how to do this?"

"Shortly after my mother died," Sayuri said somberly. Smellerbee knew she'd hit a sore spot with the other female.

"Oh... sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," the freedom fighter apologized quickly.

"It's fine, I know you didn't," the brunette smiled.

XXX

For Sayuri, the next few hours after Smellerbee left her apartment were spent curled up on her bed moping and remembering what her life used to be like up until now. She remembered the first year after her mother had passed, and the gang that made her who she was today.

_Life in the city of Yu Dao was just about as normal as life in any other Fire Nation colony. The firebenders were the first class citizens while the earthbenders were poverty-stricken. That didn't stop some people from trying to force their way into the upper class through crime. Sayuri was one of those people. _

_Her days spent in the colony were tough. The little mamgabender had found herself on the town's "__Ten Most Wanted Criminals"__ list for various offenses-two of her most major offenses being the robbery and murder of a few very prominent Fire Nation officials which were committed with the help of an earthbending gang notoriously know as the Bloody Stones, a group of delinquent orphans. The gang found Sayuri when she had first stumbled into town and had given the girl a place to lie low when she had broken one of the Colony's laws._

_Then one day, Sayuri and another member of the Bloody Stones, Rabaroo, went on a crime spree. As the two went from house to house, the two looters began to have more advanced ways of protecting their homes from intruders. Seeing that things were only going to get worse if they kept on trying their luck, Rabaroo and Sayuri stopped and headed back to the gang's base of operations, a run down old shack near the edge of the colony that belonged to a Twenty-year-old man named Panrilla. Panrilla, who was really an Ex-Fire Nation Soldier and the Gang's leader, was actually a young man born to a wealthy Fire Nation family. He saw the war as trying to seize power by the Fire Nation and so- being the pacifist that he was- separated himself from his family. Thus dropping both his Surname and Given Name and calling himself Panrilla. _

_Panrilla had once explained to the members of the Bloody Stones that even though he was a citizen of the Fire Nation by birth, he was no less of an Earth Kingdom citizen than any of those that were standing before him. When Panrilla had first met Sayuri, he felt sorry for the girl and took her under his wing, helping her to learn the basics of crime and the basics of bending. Panrilla was one of the first people in the gang to see Sayuri's Magmabending abilities. Panrilla immediately began to think of ways to help the dark-haired girl harness her special abilities for survival purposes. _

_Through this process, Sayuri and Panrilla began to get closer in their relationship with each other. She saw him as the older brother she never had. One that would be by her side for the rest of her life to protect her from anything that would hurt her. One day when Sayuri was seven, while out with more of the experienced gang members, Panrilla and his group were attacked by multiple Fire Nation Soldiers. Only two members of the Bloody Stones survived long enough to get away and warn the others about what was happening. With mass hysteria going about the other members, Sayuri eventually found herself taking the blame for Panrilla's death and being booted out of the gang for that reason. _

_From that day on Sayuri vowed to herself that she would never join another gang for as long as she lived and that she would always rely on herself and no one else._

The dark-haired teen brushed a tear away from her eye as she sat up on her bed. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings before carefully getting up. As she stretched her aching back and yawned, Sayuri decided that the best thing to get her out of this mopey mood she was in was to go for a walk. Meandering out the door, Sayuri felt a warm breeze flow past her warming up the already warm night in the town of Ba Sing Se.

XXX

The sun shone brightly over the Ba SIng Se as a young man dressed in worn, green Earth Kingdom clothes entered the city. His lazy blue eyes scanned over the people walking past him as if he we looking for someone. Strands of his frayed, light black hair hung down messily in front of his pale face. The boy looked about as good as he felt. His face made him look like he could have been anywhere fourteen to twenty years old, but with his tall stature, he look like he was at least twenty-three years old. His real age was fourteen. His name was Taika and he was a waterbender.

A young woman soon approached him from behind. She too was dressed in worn, green clothes. She was not so tired looking and she looked considerably younger than the boy standing next to her. She had long dark-brown hair that she kept pulled back in a braid. Her eyes were a luminous shade of amber and she had tanned skin. This young lady's name was Suika and she was a firebender.

By looking at the genetic differences in the two, one wouldn't know that these two were twins. In fact, many people couldn't tell that they were even siblings at all. There were more instances were Taika and Suika were given weird looks when they mentioned that they were indeed siblings. Because of this, Suika and her brother began to shut out many people in their childhood town, causing them to socially reject other children. The only reason that either of them had left their cozy home in the Fire Nation was because their father had ordered them to find the magmabender (which is what Sayuri is known as in the Fire Nation) and bring her back to their home.

"So do you think that they'll be easy to find, brother?"Suika asked the stoic-looking Taika.

"Most likely not," Taika replied back, "To fit in, in this nation, one must be stealthy like a chameleon viper, Suika. It is likely that we will be able to find the magmabender if we are as patient as the Hawk, then we will get our prey."

* * *

><p><strong>an: Please r&r... I know this took for ever to get out but y'all know what life is like and y'all know that when it rains it pours and stuff just happens so imma be trying to get all my stories caught up and quite POSSIBLY take a little break until I get all this drama that keeps me from my writting sorted out... **


End file.
